Forest Whisper
by Candy
Summary: Saria's musings on her life blah blah blah blah just read please?


Author's Note:

Candy: Hey there everyone. Um haven't written in awhile. *coughs as she receives various glares from people* Right… ah anyway new story. Saria's POV… right… um enjoy?

Please R and R

Disclaimer: I own an empty coke can and a safety pin

**__**

Forest Whisper

By: Candy

At the beginning of my day, every day, the sun rises. It will lazily drift into the morning sky, causing it to change from midnight blue to a wavering orange. Slowly afterwards, purple inks its way up the sky, melting perfectly into the orange. Pink quickly follows the purple and washes over, painting the clouds. Finally blue precedes over all and the sun rises up into the morning sky fully. The pink dusting disappears into the blue and the clouds are once again a virginal white, slowly parading across the horizon.

And that's just the first two hours.

I love the sky.

Really, I do.

It's never, ever, EVER the same twice. Do you realize that every single second the sky changes? Don't you find it fascinating? That something so big and beautiful can change so fast?

Well… I do. 

I find a lot of things fascinating.

Take a flower, for instance.

Just go look at a flower. 

No I mean take a good long look.

Can you see how beautiful it is? Now I don't mean the petals of the flower, exclusively. I'm talking about the leaves, the stem… the way a dew drop slides down it, then plops onto the ground, without one sound at all. Do you ever notice things like that?

I find it hard to miss.

Most people look at me and find me quite nieve and confused. I'm viewed as "the strange, yet adorable" Kokiri girl with the green hair. I personally don't find myself "strange." I think that I'm just observant. 

I love nature.

I love the outdoors.

I love trees and flowers…

Sometimes I feel like just lying on my back on the grass and feeling it move beneath me. Knowing that cushioning me… flowing all around me… is life. I find that quite beautiful. There's nothing ugly about nature, in my opinion. 

You know, no one really appreciates it.

Nature, I mean.

No one appreciates nature.

But I do.

That's why I love the Sacred Meadow so.

All it is… is nature. All around me. On top of me, beneath me, surrounding me… protecting me. It's like the leaves and flowers and sunshine are all reaching out to me with warm, open arms. It's trying to embrace me… make me apart of it. And I try to reach out… Oh Goddesses do I try… but I can never seem to reach nature. It's like I'll jump, and it'll be right there. Right above my fingertips. But no matter how high I jump, I can never reach it… I can never achieve being nature.

That's right.

I want to BE nature.

No I'm not psychotic.

I'm just striving for peace. 

Peace of mind… 

Peace of soul…

Peace of myself.

I don't know.

I guess I just feel safe.

Did you know the forest talks too? 

Just listen.

Close your eyes. Just close them. Now, take in a breath. Take in the forest's air. Let it out. Just wait for the breeze to blow, and don't say a word. 

Not… a word.

Just let the silence wash over you.

There! Did you hear it? Did you hear the forest?

Wh- what?

You didn't hear it?

Funny… I always hear the forest. It always whispers to me.

But… I can never tell what it's saying. 

And the worst thing is, I know it must be important. 

See, I often DO feel slightly out of place with the other Kokiri. It's not to say that I don't love them, because I do… it's just that it feels like there's someplace I would rather be. I suppose, in a way, that's why I get along with Link so much. He seems to want to be somewhere else too. He's out of place just like me. Yet, people still seem to like him… even though they tease him. I find that quite stupid. The way the other Kokiri tease him. It's not fair. He hasn't done anything to them, yet the find extreme pleasure in tormenting him one minute… actually… they only seem to do it when Mido is around…

That boy is horrible to Link sometimes. 

I personally think he's jealous… of what? I don't know. But he's jealous of something Link has.

Link is quite an extrodinary person. He's just as fascinating as the forest… if not more so. Whenever he's around me, I feel the urge to just hug him, or shiver… or both. It's rather strange for me, considering I've never gotten those feelings before for anyone. But… I like them… 

I like HIM…

I… I suppose… I love him…

Wow…

I do…

I love him…

I'm going to say it out loud.

"I love him… I LOVE HIM!"

I feel somehow… as if something has become more clear to me.

The forest is whispering around me again, probably spreading rumors of what I've just confessed. Now my words, are ancient on the forest's gentle whisper. They've been carried away from me, but this time… not out of reach.

Because the words are mine.

And they're in my heart.

And I do think…

I do believe…

I'll feel this way for awhile.

Maybe one day, I'll understand what the forest is trying to tell me.

But at least for now…

One thing is clearer in my life…

THE END

Please R and R? 


End file.
